


Use Your Words

by heytheremisterblue



Category: Half-Life
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Silly, Written Before Half-Life: Alyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheremisterblue/pseuds/heytheremisterblue
Summary: Gordon Freeman, a typically quiet man, really opens up when he's alone with his love. Alyx can't get enough.Rated M for some sexual content.





	Use Your Words

Pillow talk. It was a concept Alyx had certainly heard of, but never quite understood in the way one who had experienced it could. It seemed like a nice thought, luxurious, to be able to lie next to the one you love after such a deep expression of passion and closeness and bask in the moments of strong emotion that the act left in its wake. She’d never gotten quite that far with any of the class acts she’d attempted to date—or whatever semblance of dating one could even assume in their lives—and part of her had longed for that. Not even the sex, though of course she wanted it, being human. The mental intimacy of spilling your heart to someone while naked under warm sheets. Sometimes she fantasized about it; the cuddling, the soft kissing, the whispered sweet nothings. A part of her ached for it.

That meant it was a really good thing that Gordon seemed to be the best ever at sappy, sappy pillow talk.

“Alyx,” he murmured with a smile, brushing her hair back from her face to scan every inch of it with his green eyes. “I love you.”

She grinned back and nestled farther into her pillow. “I love you, too.”

“No, I don’t think you understand how much. I… it’s like…” His gaze unfocused as he seemed to look for his words, shaking his head, still smiling. “Every time I look at you, I just… it’s like I forget that I need to breathe for a second.”

“That’s so cheesy,” she laughed. She loved it. 

“I know, I know. But it’s true, I swear. God, you’re so beautiful, it almost hurts.”

_”Gordon…”_ Alyx very rarely flushed, but the barrage of compliments and lovey expressions from him was more than enough to rush her blood to her cheeks, which made her glow pink in the dim light. This was only more material for her lover. 

“Are you blushing?” he asked, still grinning. 

“No,” replied Alyx. “...Yes. I can’t help it!”

Gordon laughed at her embarrassment and pulled her in closer to steal a few quick kisses. When he pulled away, neither could stop smiling.

“How did I get you?” Alyx put a hand on his cheek and looked back and forth between his eyes. “How was I so lucky?”

“A lot had to happen for us to end up here tonight. The probability was slim, I can tell you that.”

She exhaled humorously. “My scientist, always talking about odds.”

“You’re the one who chose me,” remarked Gordon in reply with a faux frown.”

“Would you like me to start calling you Doctor in bed?”

“Hmm…”

She put on her best seductive voice. “Oh, Dr. Freeman, you’re _so_ handsome. Take me, take me right now!”

“Oh, god, stop it,” he laughed loudly. “Never do that again.”

The two of them giggled together like children for a few seconds before calming down and shifting a little closer to each other.

“I can’t stand it,” he said.

“What?”

“When you look at me like that.” She found herself gazing lovingly at him in a way she did quite a lot behind his back, or in cases like these to his face. “I feel like I’m going to melt when you do that to me, it’s not fair.” She continued to look at him like that, and he continued to gush about it. “And when you do that thing where you tuck your stray hairs behind your ear, or you grasp your mom’s necklace… the little things… I just go crazy for them.”

“I love the way you stick out your tongue when you’re really, really concentrating on something. And how you,” she began, raising a hand to touch her face and imitate him, “push up your glasses with your thumb. Ohh, and…” Alyx smiled with a tinge of residual embarrassment and briefly flicked her eyes away from him before she continued to speak. “I think… probably… my favorite thing of all is… after we haven’t seen each other all day, and I catch your eye for the first time that night, you just… light up. It’s the cutest thing ever.”

“Of course I light up, I’m excited to see you!”

“And it’s adorable, and I hope you never stop doing it.” She began to stroke his hair, which prompted a silly grin as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. “I can’t believe I ever lived without you, Gordon. It feels like you’ve been here my whole life.”

“I wouldn’t change anything about the past few years. Not if it meant giving you up.”

“You really know how to make a girl swoon, don’t you, Freeman?”

“Y’know you’re actually only my fourth girlfriend.”

“Wait.” She was completely taken aback. “ _Really?_ ”

“Mm-hmm. One in high school, two in college. None of them really… went that well.”

“That is so surprising. I would’ve pictured you as a ladies’ man.”

He guffawed. “Are you kidding? I was a nerd!”

“Yeah, maybe, but girls like nerds!”

“Not this nerd,” he laughed. “Except you.”

“Well, maybe it’s for the best. Then I get you all to myself.” Alyx’s hand previously twirling his auburn hair reached back behind his head to pull him into another kiss. He laughed softly once again against her lips and dragged his hand across her waist and up her back.

As far as the two of them could tell in their little dorm room at White Forest, nothing and no one else stirred. It was just the two of them in their little bubble of happiness and comfort, intertwined by both emotional and Vortal bindings. Two lives weaved into one. They couldn’t imagine living their lives without the other, as designed by the Vortigaunts to keep Alyx alive and well. He was so grateful for so many reasons.

“I have a confession,” Gordon spoke up.

“What is it?”

“...I’m really hungry right now.”

She snorted. “Me too, honestly.”

“Midnight snack? We could steal some fruit from the kitchen.”

“Y’know what? Hell yeah we could.”

They both jumped out of bed, giggling once again, and threw their old clothes back on before quietly running out the door to complete their snack caper.


End file.
